The Cullen Haunting
by Ef0818HaleCullen
Summary: The Cullen's and Jacob go to California for a few days. While Carlisle and Esme are away for business they discover that the house they're staying at is haunted. Will they discover the mistery of this house? Read and find out. Rated T


**A/N: So i got this idea cause i was watching a scary movie marathon with my cousins the other day. It's a little random and it'll be of about 5 chapters, maybe more if i'm on the mood cause i have to write for two other stories, Upper East Side Meets Twilight and Cullens at the Mall, please check em out. Oh and also I LOVE REVIEWS please leave oneyou just have to click the button. **

**_The Cullen Haunting_**

Jasper POV

I was sitting on the couch with Alice on my lap. Rosalie and Emmett were cuddling on the love seat and Bella and Edward were in the cottage with Renesmee.

"Kids" Carlisle called. We all turned around at the same time to face him.

"Yeah?" Rosalie was the first to speak.

"Are you up to a little trip?" Esme came through the door holding 10 plane tickets.

"Yay!" Alice clapped her hands together. I chuckled.

"Where?" Emmett asked.

"California"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the TV. Emmett whined, Alice was exited like always and her excitement immediately made me smile. Edward and Bella entered the house with a 16 year old Renesmee tagging along.

"Did you say California?" Nessie asked.

"Yup" Carlisle said. "It's just for a business trip so we'll be there only for a couple of days, of course we wouldn't be able to go out in the day except for Nessie and Jacob"

Edward nodded. "I see, well we will keep ourselves busy" Bella giggled and Emmett's face lit up.

Rosalie looked up from the TV screen. "When do we leave?" she was a little annoyed.

"Tomorrow" Esme said. Rosalie nodded and got up.

"I'll go pack" she grabbed Emmett's hand and led him upstairs. Alice turned to me.

"Let's go pack too" Alice smiled, grabbed my hand and led me upstairs too.

Rosalie POV

I had no idea why they wanted to go to California but I might as well comply since there was no way out of it. We were probably going to stay in a hotel room. I sighed and I felt Emmett wrap his arms around my waist.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I sighed again. "I guess" I grabbed my bags and dashed downstairs where all my siblings were. Nessie danced forward towards me and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"How's my favorite niece?" I asked.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm your only niece Aunt Rose" She rolled her eyes again and walked towards her mom. I laughed.

"Ok, we rented a house so we don't have to stay in a hotel" Esme began to explain. Good, no hotel. "It's a pretty big house. It has 5 rooms, 6 bathrooms, kitchen etc… Nobody has rented this house in a very long time God knows why; the sales man didn't want to go into details. It was built by Renaissance architects and hasn't been updated since then so I expect you not to wreck absolutely ANYTHING the furniture is vintage" Esme looked at Emmett and I and glared. Emmett grinned widely and I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you looking at me for? Turn to Edward and Bella; they hump like freaking rabbits now!" I said. I noticed Renesmee frowning and burying her face in Jacob's shirt. Jacob laughed and Bella rolled her eyes. To my surprise Edward was grinning from ear to ear.

Esme turned to Edward and Bella. "Fine, it goes to you too" I grinned.

Emmett POV

We made our way inside the house. "Cool" I said. It was interesting; everything was old, probably from the 1400's.

"Yes Emmett, 1400's, the time of the Renaissance. Do you even remember history?" Edward scowled. I rolled my eyes.

"This is creep-tacular" Jacob said sarcastically. Rosalie rolled her gorgeous eyes at him.

"Jacob, you hang out with vampires 24/7 and you think this is scary?" Bella mocked him. We all laughed, including Jacob.

"Funny" Jacob said. "It's just weird, creepy in a way" I chuckled.

"It kind of is" Nessie sad looking around. Bella motioned her eyes towards Renesmee and then to all of us; we all knew what this meant.

Rosalie sighed. "I'll go" she turned towards Nessie. "Nessie wait up, you don't want to get lost" Renesmee was old enough already to not get lost in a house, besides we would find her in a second.

Carlisle was roaming around the house, Esme hot on his heels. "This is marvelous" Esme said. "Too bad we are only renting it"

"I wouldn't live here if I were pain one million dollars" I said.

"That's because you already have one million times that" Bella snickered. I laughed at her comment; it was true.

"Well, pick any room you want" Carlisle turned to use. Rosalie was already retuning with Nessie.

"Where's Jacob?" Nessie asked. I hadn't noticed he was gone.

He was back a couple of seconds later. "I was in the kitchen"

"Of course" Rosalie muttered. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her.

"I don't like this place" Alice who had been remotely quiet said. She was frowning.

"Why sweetie?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know there's something about it that makes me uncomfortable"

"Maybe it's because you're used to our house in Forks, besides we will only be here a few days" Jasper rubbed her back. Alice nodded.

"All right then" Esme said. "Go upstairs and choose your rooms"

I pulled Rosalie upstairs and began searching for a room. I opened one of the doors and it revealed a huge room, sort of like a master bedroom. It had a king size bed. The pillows were white and the sheets were brown and red. The room was painted in a tan color; it looked like it had been decorated by Esme. Rosalie smiled and sat on the huge bed but then her expression was smug. I sat next to her.

"What's wrong babe?" I said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I agree with Alice"

"With what?"

"I don't like this place"

Bella POV

I was sitting on the bed of our bedroom while Edward was unpacking. He turned around and smiled. He sat next to me and kissed me.

"This is nice" he said.

I smiled. "Yeah it is, I don't know why Jacob, Nessie, and Alice were so worked up about this place"

"Alice has her own way of seeing things as you may know" he chuckled. I giggled. "And Jacob just thinks this is a place out of a horror film"

"What about Nessie?"

"She doesn't like the decoration"

I laughed and Edward laughed along with me.

Jacob POV

"This place is really creepy" I told Nessie for the 50th time. Nessie nodded.

"I know" she smiled and pecked my lips. "We'll only be here for a few days anyways" she shrugged and sat down on the couch of the room we picked. I smiled and sat next to her. "Was there any food?"

"No" I said frowning. "We need to go grocery shopping as soon as possible" Nessie giggled. Hey, not funny!

"Well unlike you I prefer proteins and carbohydrates, not blood"

Nessie laughed her beautiful laugh. She shook her head and looked up at me. I smiled. She kissed me once and lied down with her head on my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair.

Alice POV

I was unpacking the stuff I had brought when I felt Jaspers arms around my waist. I smiled and turned around.

"Hey there beautiful" he said. I laughed and winked at him. He smiled.

"I like this room" I started; Jasper raised an eyebrow probably thinking about pointing out what I had said before. "Room, not house"

Jasper laughed. "I don't see anything wrong with it"

"Nessie and Jacob agree with me"

He laughed again. "Yes, but no one else, we all think its fine. What are you worried about though?"

"I don't know, I kept getting little flickers but Nessie and Jacob interfere, that means they're going to be with us more often than ever"

"So you're worried because you won't know what will happen the next three days?"

I nodded. Jasper chuckled and kissed me. "What could possibly happen that'll be out of the ordinary?"

I shrugged. "I just don't like being blind"

"I noticed" he said kissing me again.

Carlisle POV

"This is a wonderful room" Esme said appreciating the furniture. I smiled.

"Yes it is"

"Do you think this was a good idea?"

"Yeah" I said. "The kids will enjoy this place and it's perfectly well hidden, no sunlight passes through the windows and it's far but not too far from where the meeting is"

Esme smiled and embraced me in her arms. I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. Suddenly we heard a bang from downstairs.

"Rosalie, Emmett you better not have broken anything!" Esme yelled.

"It wasn't us!" Rosalie complained.

"Edward!"

"Not us!" Edward yelled.

"Alice!"

"Hey! We had nothing to do with it!" She said.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, blame the werewolf! We did nothing!" Jacob complained.

"Maybe something fell, let's go check" I said. Esme nodded and we made our way downstairs. We checked every room downstairs and nothing appeared to have fallen. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What was that noise?" Rosalie asked appearing in the room with Emmett behind her.

"I don't know"

"The furniture in this place is really old maybe something broke" Jasper said appearing too. Alice was looking around with a frown on her face. Edward and Bella soon followed inside.

"Jacob, Nessie get down here" Bella called. Renesmee and Jacob soon appeared through the doorway. I shrugged.

"Well let's not get worked up about it, Jasper is probably right, go back upstairs" Esme said. I smiled and they all went upstairs.

Bella POV

"What the…" I heard Rosalie scream. We made our way to their room. All the clothes were on the floor, the bed had been turned upside down.

"What happened here?" Edward asked.

"I don't know" Emmett said looking around.

"That mutt!" Rosalie screeched.

"What did I do now?" Jacob said appearing on the doorway. He looked around the room. "What the hell happened here?"

"You tell me" Rosalie complained.

Edward shook his head. "It wasn't Jacob"

Alice piercing scream echoed throughout the whole house. We dashed into her room; all her things were like in Rosalie and Emmett's room.

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett asked. We looked at each other.

"Who did this?" Alice yelled. She looked at Emmett, Emmett shook his head. "It was you weren't it?"

"No!" Emmett yelled. "You would have seen it coming you big dumb ass"

Alice blinked and looked thoughtful. She looked at Jacob. Jacob raised his palms.

"Enough with blaming the werewolf!" He complained. "Beside my scent would be all over the place, I was not here"

Jasper suddenly looked enlightened and sniffed the clothes. "Alice" he said. Alice turned her head to him.

"Yes Jasper?"

"There's no scent"

"What?" Rosalie said confused and ran out of the room. She was back in 2 seconds and stood next to Emmett. "There's no scent on ours either except for Emmett and mine, and Emmett was with me the whole entire time".

"So was Jasper" Alice said. Edward frowned and looked at all of us.

"There's something going on with this place"

Nessie POV

"I'm scared" I told Jacob who wrapped his warm arms around me.

"I know honey, so am I" he said. We were all in the living room, Carlisle and Esme had gone to that meeting and we were all alone in the house.

Rosalie came with a pop tart on her hand and handed it to me. One of the few human foods I enjoy. "Thanks" I said.

"Anytime" she sat on the couch next to Emmett.

"There has to be a logical explanation for this" Dad said. Mom looked at him and nodded. "No one touched the clothes, there was no scent of another person, and Alice didn't see it coming"

Aunt Alice frowned and twined her fingers with Jasper's. "I know" she sighed. "This is not good"

"For the first time in my entire existence I must say I'm scared" Emmett said. Rosalie looked up at him and nodded. We looked at each other.

"What could it have been?" I asked.

"A ghost?" Jacob said. Dad looked at him and laughed.

"There's no such thing as ghosts Jacob"

"And I thought there was no such thing as vampires and werewolves" Mom said. She had a point.

"Dad, mom's right" I said. Dad looked at me and frowned.

"Whatever it was, it's scaring the crap out of me" Aunt Rose said. Uncle Jasper was trying very hard to deal with the fear and calm us down.

Rosalie POV

I was nuzzling with Emmett on the couch when suddenly the windows banged open. We looked at each other startled; no one had opened the windows.

"It was probably the wind" Edward said and closed them. We nodded. Alice jumped up and turned around.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Did someone touch my shoulder?"

"No" We all said at the same time. Bella suddenly jumped up too.

"Now someone touched mine" She said. Edward's eyes widened. I suddenly felt a cold hand run across my back. I turned to Emmett slowly and he had his hands together.

"E…Em…Emmett" I said. He turned to me. "Something is touching my back" Emmett moved closer and then I no longer felt anything. Nessie screamed and hugged Jacob.

"Something touched my neck!" she yelled.

"Holy shit" Emmett said. "This place is fucking haunted"

Emmett POV

"I knew there was something wrong with this place!" Alice said as we moved into one of the rooms.

"No wonder no one rented it" I said. It was obvious why; it was haunted.

"I never thought there were ghosts" Edward complained.

"This shouldn't surprise you" Jasper said. "It was just a matter of time when we encountered something paranormal, but I have to admit I'm scared shitless"

Rosalie wrapped her arms around me. I kissed the top of her head. We needed to find out what was wrong with this place? Who lived here before, what had happened, maybe there was some kind of book somewhere. Edward looked up.

"Emmett that's brilliant" Edward said. "Follow me"

We followed Edward into a library. It wasn't as big as the one in Carlisle's study but it'll do.

"Everyone look for something that can give us a clue of what this place is all about" Edward told us. We turned towards the bookshelves and started searching. After a while I had found nothing. Jasper had already gave up and was sitting on a chair. Alice was sitting on his lap. Edward was frowning.

"Nothing" he said.

"Nothing" Bella said.

"Nope" I said.

"Guys" Rosalie called.

"What is it Rose?" I asked and dashed towards her.

"I think I found something" she opened a book. It was a diary.

_June 5, 1869_

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw darling Jonathan today. His hair was a clutter like always. He was with that despicable Mary again. I've never loathed someone so much in my entire life. Jonathan was always sweet and caring but he chose to be engaged to that tramp. Surely one day I was going to get my vengeance. My mother always taught me to accept what fate leads but I don't care Jonathan belonged to me._

_Yours truly,_

_Georgina _

"Creep-tastic" Jacob said.

"Is there anything more?" I asked. Rosalie skimmed through the pages and there was nothing. She shook her head.

"It's blank"

We looked at each other; at least we had one clue.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! **


End file.
